Map to a Familiar Road
by justawriter2006
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Bellamy and his daughter, one-shot for now but if you like it then it can become multi-chapter. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy doesn't know what to do with his hands, he holds them hovering over the bed for a moment, his strong arms tense, gently sweeping his fingers across the soft, feathered texture of the baby's hair. He doesn't know why, but in that moment, his whole body is paralyzed by the implications of taking the small sleeping child in his arms. He watches the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, her intricate fingers balled in an impossibly small fist resting at her side. He sees Clarke in her already; he recognizes the determined leader in the baby's sleeping features, tracing Clarke's round heart shaped face like a map of a place Bellamy has always known in his heart, her familiar lips miniaturized in this baby, her mouth slightly agape. When open, her eyes flash with the same brilliant blue as her mother, matching their intensity in these young eyes that look around constantly, trying to absorb the world around her. Funnily enough, in the same way this serious child scans the new world around her, Bellamy is reminded of the first time the 100 landed on the ground, his eyes had been glued to Octavia's back as his headstrong sister spun around and whooped into the liberating air, yet at the same moment his eyes had wandered to that of the girl from the dropship, her defiant stare, chin angled up towards him as she flashed him a look that just dared him to disagree with her, and he more than willing to comply. When he sees Clarke, her face showered in a gentle ray of sunlight, the tension he had read in her eyes had been erased from her glowing iris' as they shone with a radiant excitement to just be a part of this lush new world. To him, this girl was something fantastically new, she was stubborn and strong and of course she would get in his way, challenge him, and this thrilled him in a strange way that made his stomach flip. He could not tear his gaze from her star struck eyes, their blue depths like an ocean of mystery. Even then he had recognized something special in Clarke Griffin, and she had not disappointed him, time after time proving to surprise him with her strength, her courage and her love.

His heart beating wildly in his chest Bellamy carefully scoops his hands around the baby, her doll-like size making his hands look abnormally large, and lifts her to his chest. Without batting an eye, the baby nestles her cheek to his heart and his breath catches in his throat. As much as he sees Clarke in her, Bellamy sees pieces of himself in the baby's fragility. Her dark curls and freckled cheeks a reminder of what he sees in himself, and the thought terrifies him. What kind of an influence will he be for his daughter, will his faults shine through to her? The crippling agony he feels already in himself is something he only wants to keep from baring down on his daughter's tiny shoulders. He would carry the weight of the world for her, yet he fears he cannot escape the monster inside of him.

A small whimper escapes the baby's lips as she begins to squirm in his arms, instinctively, Bellamy rocks her in his arms, and he hums the soft entrancing lullaby Clarke had sung the day they had stood together over Atom, Clarke able to inflict gentle mercy on the dying boy when he did not have the strength to. The baby's eyes flash up at him, a searching look in her unfocused gaze that seems to recognize him and a warm feeling washes over him as he realizes it doesn't matter who he is, or what he's done. What matters is that he will be here always for this little girl, as her protecter, her comforter, her friend. He is reminded of Clarke's words ringing in his ear,"I need you, Bellamy, we all need you." I can't loose you too." "I love you."Bellamy gently angles his chin so the baby can see his face, his eyes raw and gentle as he croons, "Its ok Aurora, I've got you Princess, I'll do anything for you, to protect you, always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bellamy" Clarke hisses under her breath. The blonde stands slightly awkwardly, rocking back on her feet as if she cannot keep still, her eyes steely as they beckon to Bellamy anxiously. A smirk appears on his cheeks, a laughter in his eyes as he says, "What's the rush Princess." Glancing around the quiet forest Bellamy wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest, his face inches from hers as he smiles brightly. "Need something" He whispers playfully.

Clarke pouts, evidently not amused. She draws back her eyes locked on Bellamy's "Someone could have seen that" she warns "We can't be doing this, we have to be strong leaders, we can't.." She trails off as Bellamy gently puts his hands on her cheeks, his expression no longer playful but gentle. He lowers his lips so they are inches from hers, "Clarke, love is not something we have to guard and hide within ourselves, it makes us strong. You and me, we are stronger together, as leaders and as partners."

She smiles, a soft sadness written in her lips, "I'm so sorry Bel."

He frowns, "For what?"

She looks into his eyes, searching their warm depths, "Love is never a weakness. You were right, ok? I was wrong. Love is the deepest strength we share."

He smiles widely and chuckles, "Princess, you don't have to keep apologizing for that, I have always trusted in you to do whats right, even when I didn't agree with you. I would do anything for you, to keep you safe. We protect each other."

He leans his face down so his lips meet hers, softly, slowly, then fiercely and all at once. When their faces part, a serene glow is written on her cheeks, a softness in her stare as she simply smiles up at him drinking in the angles of his face.

"When you started apologizing, I thought you had something really big you wanted to tell me." He says as he laughs, studying her face.

Clarke's eyes flicker as she murmurs softly, "Maybe I did, but after what you said I'm not so scared to say it anymore."

Bellamy's face contorts to a confused glance as he says, "What, The brave princess? You're not afraid to say anything even if it's definitely gonna rile some people up." He chuckles.

Clarke only smiles, usually she would be arguing with him for his comment, that she said what she thought had to be said as a leader, that she makes tough choices, but she lets it go as she sets her entrancing glance on her. "Bel."

"What is it Princess?"

"I'm pregnant."She whispers searching his eyes for a response. For a moment Bellamy's face is unchanged, making Clarke very aware of her heart pounding in her ears. Suddenly, Bellamy's face lights up, a dumbfounded smile etched on his cheeks. "Really, Princess? I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, yes Bellamy we are going to be parents." She trills, warmth spreading from her heart to her fingertips. Bellamy takes her in his arms, the force of his embrace reminding Clarke of the first time they laid eyes on each other after the battle with the grounders, and of the time she had thrown herself over him after finding him in Mount Weather lying on a cold gurney, his face touched by a ghostly palor.

Bellamy nuzzles his face in her shoulder as he whispers, "We are going to be a family."

She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders as she whispers back, "Bellamy we have always been a family, this is the next road of the journey we are on together."

She can feel his smile on her shoulder as he says nothing only hugs her tighter to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Clarke no, she can't go out yet!" Bellamy is livid, looking back at Clarke with a shocked expression as he picks the five month old from the ground leaving the little rattling toy Wick and Raven had given to Aurora behind. The baby tilts her head to the ground, squirming in her father's arms as she reaches for the toy with no misgivings about the distance between her and the floor, her glimmering eyes dead set on the little plaything. Aurora frowns, her little fist shaking at the ground as she pouts, "Da!"

Bellamy, with his eyes still locked on Clarke is too preoccupied by her suggestion to realize, so Clarke sighs and retrieved the toy handing it to the whimpering child. Aurora's face lights up immediately as she squeals and shakes the toy, blowing bubbles as she trills with laughter. Clarke smiles at the sight of her daughter, gently running her thumb along the baby's cheek as she traces the constellations written in her splattered freckles. "Bellamy, all I'm saying is we take her out into the woods to see the trees, and the flowers and the birds. I'm not asking you to take her to war."

Bellamy's frown persists, "Clarke it's dangerous out there, you know as well as I do that there are still things we don't know about the woods, or the rogue grounder groups, or even the Mountain Men still. I don't want to put her in any danger, she's still just a baby!"

He starts his tirade aimed at Clarke, but his eyes drift down to Aurora, until the last thing he says is directed at her, his voice soft and gentle, almost fearful as he whispers "She's still just a baby." and plants a kiss in her soft dark curls.

Clarke watches Bellamy's agitation and simply leans over to kiss his cheek in reassurance. He has taken to being a doting, excellent father, his guarded facade letting up whenever Aurora smiles or laughs. "You take her out all the time when you are running the camp" Clarke whispers in his ear, one hand running along the tension lines in Bellamy's back, the other on the baby's feet as she subconsciously counts the toes on her daughters foot. She smiles a the memory of Bellamy standing stiffly as he shouts orders at the 100 while at simultaneously cradling Aurora in his arms and entertaining her, his commanding stance melting under her gaze.

"That's only in the camp." He counters, "I can keep things under control here, I can keep her safe."

Clarke moves her and up to his neck as she gently massages the scars on his neck, a painful reminder of his time spent in Mount Weather. "I know Bellamy, I know it seems scary, or too soon, but do you remember what it was like when we got here, up until then I had only dreamed of a place like this, every night I would close my eyes and see trees towering overhead, water reflecting the warm sunlight that would cascade over me, warming my cheeks as I looked to a sky brighter than any lightbulb; only I would wake up every morning in the same gray cell, decorated with drawings that would never match the vision in my head. Don't you want her to know this place, to have more than we ever did? Think of Octavia, only dreaming of a place beyond the floorboards. We have a chance to give our daughter a gift beyond the unknown,to write a new path, and I promise Bellamy, together we have the ability to keep her safe, nothing bad will ever happen to her, I know that because of what an excellent father you have become.

Bellamy looks at her, warmth written in his loving gaze as he scans Clarke's radiant face, "I don't know Clarke how can we know if we are doing what's best for her." He glances down at Aurora, as he cups her hands in his free hand, the tiny fingers seeming so small in his.

Clarke cups her hand around Bellamy's as she whispers, "When she looks up at you I guarantee she sees the Sun, you are her whole world, she adores you."

Bellamy chuckles as he concedes, laying a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek, "Ok Princess, I trust you." Looking back at his daughter, Clarke hears his voice rise a full octave as he says, "Ready to go on an adventure baby girl?" As they exit through the doors, sunlight filtering in their wake, their combined laughter fills the morning air, light glimmering off the metallic surface of the toy left on the floor.

They arrive in a clearing and Clarke sets the baby on the moss covered ground as Aurora pats the spongy soft lichen under her feet. Her head tilts to the sky as her clear blue eyes fill with wonder as they reflect the enormous leafy canopy overhead. Bellamy, afraid she will loose her balance and fall over and hit her head on a rock, slides in behind her, his hand hovering between the baby and the forest floor.

Clarke sits down beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and crossing her legs, she points to the tree in front of them, its curved trunk seeming to arch strangely, making it seem different, almost older than the surrounding uniform trees. "Bellamy, look." She whispers in awe.

Nestled in the branches two long eared squirrels balance on the intricate wooden knots in the bark as they fly through the canopy gently touching for a heartbeat only to hurry away as they twitch from branch to branch.

Aurora squeals as her eyes follow the sweet looking animals through the trees, bouncing up and down as they, to her delight, continually shake leaves from the branches to fall on their heads.

Bellamy pulls a broad leaf from Clarke's long hair, his fingers lingering on the soft locks glowing golden in the morning light.

"You are my sun, Princess" He chuckles.

Clarke laughs, "What?"

"You said when she looks at me, she sees the sun, well when I look at you Princess, you are my sun." He says warmly

Clarke smiles widely, her face alight with a dazzling happiness as she kisses him gently on the lips, then the nose, then his dimpled cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clarke?" Bellamy's deep, rasping voice echoes through the drop ship, there is an edge to it, an exhaustion. Clarke opens her eyes and her heart drops to her stomach. Before her Bellamy is leaning sharply to his side, his face decorated in a multitude of gashes as blood wells at his forehead. Clarke sits up and reaches for him, but the sudden movement sends her spiraling, dark splotches encroaching her vision. Bellamy carefully sits down on the edge of her bed, coughing as he attempts to smile at her, grabbing her hand lightly in his. "How are you two doing." He whispers softly.

Clarke glances over at the tiny baby nestled in her cot, only two days old. When she was born Bellamy's face had lit up with a radiant joy Clarke had never seen when he looked at that baby, his lips had widened into a gigantic smile as his face took on a quality of gentle softness that so rarely graced his features. When his eyes fell on the small child Clarke could tell he was instantly enamored by her, knowing for sure that she would have him wrapped around her finger for the rest of her life. Clarke's gaze travels back to him, even after two days the smile has not left his face still etched upon his features like a soft peacefulness, despite the raw gashes torn into it. Clarke nearly laughs at the sight, the strangeness of this exuberant happiness shining through a multitude of bright red wounds is so alien. "What the hell happened out there" She asks, tenderly running her fingers along the painful marks on his face.

Bellamy looks back at her with an expression so full of love as he responds almost as a second thought, "Oh when we went to get supplies from the depot Jasper fell down a ravine and took everyone with him, so we're all pretty banged up" He reaches his hand over to run his finger along the baby's cheek, his face relaxed as he stares fondly at his tiny daughter. Clarke watches him entranced by the absolute adoration emitting from the strong man; his tight muscles so strong yet gentle as his hand brushes over the baby as lightly as a feather. Clarke always knew that Bellamy had a way with children, he was always their favorite playmate, his imagination matching theirs in spirit as he played along with childlike enthusiasm whenever he was tasked with watching the small group of children that represented the culmintation of Grounders Arkers and even Mountain Men coming together. Yet when Bellamy looks at his own child, Clarke sees a light in him that he rarely reveals, his most precious happiness. "Bellamy?"

"Yes Princess?" He turns his wide smile on her, showering her face with a contagious glee that quickly makes Clarke mirror his jubilant expression. "I know what her name is." She says confidently.

Bellamy wraps his body around hers in the bed, one hand still hanging from the carefully crafted bassinet hand made by Lincoln. "What do you have in mind."

"Aurora." She whispers in his ear.

Bellamy gasps at the sound of his mother's name, his heart beating loudly in his chest, "Clarke are you sure that's ok with you?"

"I know how much that name means to you, besides, I think that name fits her beautifully. " Clarke says as she glances at her daughter, the gentle smatter of freckles on her round cheeks like a beacon of familiarity as her finger traces the same pattern on the bridge of Bellamy's nose.

Bellamy kisses her softly and lovingly on the forehead, when he pulls away, the strong, tough, stubborn leader has tears in his eyes, "Clarke, this would mean the world to my mother, if she could see me now, I want to think she would be proud of where I rose from, the man I am now." He glances back at the baby, "She would love to be here for her, for Octavia's wedding, she would have loved you, and I feel like honoring her like this brings her closer." he touches his nose delicately to hers, "Thank you Princess, I love you."

"I love you Bellamy Blake." Clarke whispers back.

Suddenly Bellamy tenses as surprise grows on his face, he quickly leans over to look at the baby, awe written on his face. "She grabbed my finger!" He exclaims delightedly.

"Clarke look!"

She cranes her neck over to see Aurora's tiny fist clenched tightly around Bellamy's large index finger and she smiles.

Bellamy laughs, "You want to know the real reason I got so beat up on the way back?"

Clarke gives him a quizical glance, "Why?"

"Well I was so desperate to get back here for you two that when we were scaling the cliff I was going too fast and slid down the side and cut myself on the damn rocks and took everyone down with me." He admits sheepishly

Clarke laughs and leans her head on Bellamy's shoulder, running her hand through the baby's soft dark hair as the now awake child stares up with inquisitive unfocused blue eyes at her father, "Hear that Aurora honey? Your daddy was so excited to see you he was a big dufus who fell down a mountain and blamed your Uncle Jasper for falling down a ravine!"

The baby lets out a gargling sound and kicks her feet to the delight of her young parents who laugh in delight, enamoured by her every move.

"You should really get to medical Bel." Clarke whispers her eyes trained on Aurora's already brilliant baby blues.

"Ok." He murmurs back, only half listening as he stays put, Aurora's fingers still tightly gripped around his finger.

"She's a tough one isn't she." He says glancing at his finger.

"Stubborn like her daddy." Clarke whispers back.

"More like her mom." Bellamy counters. "The little princess takes after the strongest bravest toughest Princess I know who rescued the knight and saved the day."

"Sounds like a good story, I bet she would love to hear about the time the knight and the princess learned to love each other and slay the dragon when she gets older." Clarke croons.

"I'm sure she would like to hear how the Princess became a Queen, who was the smartest and bravest of them all." Bellamy lovingly whispers back.

"I think I'd like to hear that too." Clarke smiles as she presses her lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dada." Aurora squeals as she sits on her knees on her fathers lap, a happy smile written on her rosy cheeks as she presses her little nose to her fathers her little hands held to his cheeks. Bellamy's dimpled cheeks widen with a grin as he pulls on her dark messy little pony tail. With Clarke gone with negotioations for the week his days have been spent with the three year old. She trails behind her father all day her feet skipping in the footprints he leaves in the dirt as he oversees daily life in the camp. His eyes flicker back to her as she giggles and throws back her head to look up at him, her face filled with a beaming adoration and unconditional trust he is still not used to seeing. This one little person, whose heart spills over with all the love she can give has won her father's heart. A warmth spreads in Bellamy's eyes as he crouches down until he is at eye level with Aurora. A smile growing on his cheeks he whispers, "Hey Aurora how about you be the princess of the camp for the day." He suggests enthusiastically.

Her bright eyes widen with astonishment, "But mama's in charge!" She exclaims throwing her hands over her head as her brows knit together.

Bellamy laughs as his daughter worries about her mother, "Well sweetie while Mommy's away how about you take a try."

She carefully ponders this her pink lips scrunched in thought, "hmmm ok Daddy if you say so!"

"Ok lets get started then your highness, what do you need first."

"ummm I need a tiara!" She exclaims as she dashes off without a second thought to the side of camp where her aunt is training. "Auntie O Auntie O!" She squeals as she runs into Octavia's arms. The brunette drops her swords as she laughs and swings her neice around, her brother following on the little girl's heels.

"Sorry Octavia, If you're busy I can take her."

"No Bel don't worry about it I love seeing this little princess!" She exclaims kissing Aurora's head

"Auntie guess what?" She crows excitedly

"What is it honey?"

"I need a tiara cause daddy said I get to be the princess of the camp today!" Aurora exclaims bouncing up amd down with excitement. "Can you help me make a tiara pease pease pease?" Aurora asks earnestly her huge round blue eyes trained expectantly on Octavia.

Octavia smiles unable to resist her niece's adoring stare, "Of course sweetie! why don't you go collect some flowers and your daddy and I will make them into a beautiful crown for you."

Aurora laughs, "Daddy can't make a tiara!"

Bellamy chuckles and raises an eyebrow as Octavia scrunches her nose against Aurora's "You might be surprised Aurora, when I was little your daddy was very good at telling stories and making all kinds of costumes to play with me." Aurora's mouth widens into an O as she looks at her father "Wow Daddy! Do you please promise to help Auntie?"

"Of course I will, why dont you go get those flowers and we can start."

Beaming Aurora squirms out of her aunts arms and runs off to a patch of flowers within her father's sight.

Octavia looking after her neice moves next to her brother, resting her head on his arm. "How did you and Clarke make such a cute little thing, Bel!" She gushes, her eyes trained on Aurora as she maticulously selects the most beautiful flowers, gently picking them out and adding them to a growing pile at her side.

Bellamy laughs as he watches his daughter carefully watching her small precise little movements hoping she doesn't hurt herself on a thorn or trip on a rock.

Octavia turns her attention to her brother his eyes set firmly on Aurora. Octavia studies the small scar on his lip, the one on his cheek below his eye, the small nick in his forehead, the painful red lines on the back of his neck, "Do you remember being a kid Bellamy?"

his gaze flickers down to her, "I remember when you were a kid." He responds after a second as he begins to retell stories of her childhood she cuts him off, "But what about you? Do you remember being her age? What it was like not to have a care in the world? To be surrounded by only love?"

After a long pause he looks down to the ground, "No Octavia, I don't remember having that." He says firmly, his voice set in an even tone.

Octavia looks back at her brother, a questioning look in her eye, looking at her brother the protector, her brother the leader, her brother the king. She sees every time he stood by her, every happy moment of her childhood given to her by Bellamy. She sees this man who never got the chance to be carefree to have a childhood, who always had to be looking out for her or for others. Her thoughts are interrupted as Aurora scampers back her tiny arms so full of bright colored flowers she cannot see past her bushel. Bellamy's eyes drain of any of the darkness she may have glimpsed in them as they fill with only a laughter Aurora can bring out in him. She insists on making the tiara out of only the blue and pink flowers leaving the others for a necklace for her father a bracelet for her aunt and a matching crown for her mother when she gets back. When they finish Octavia carefully braids the tiara through Aurora's soft dark curls. The little girls face lights up when she catches a glimpse of her aunt's work in a puddle, "I'm a real princess now!" she exlaims, thrilled.

"You've always been my princess silly." Bellamy laughs brushing his hands through her hair as Aurora bounces up and down, to Octavia's dismay displacing some of the flowers woven into her hair.

"I know daddy, but now I'm everyone's princess." She explains to her father slightly impatiently.

Without hesitating she runs around the camp, people stopping to smile as she fearlessly approaches them, Aurora singlehandedly wrapping the whole camp around her finger.

Aurora runs up to Jasper and Monty as they sort through the camps grain supply, "Guess what!" she squeals

They exchange a laugh as they turn their attention to the excited child such a fearless mix of her father's bravery and her mothers determination, "What's up Aurora?" Jasper asks.

"Today, I am the princess of the whole world!" She yells, mischeviously extending her father's promise.

"Oh your highness!" Monty playfully exlaims as he bows grandly.

Aurora beams wildly as she says, "Since im the princess I want to get special stuff." She declares matter of factly, knowing that if her mother were there she would scold her for asking people for things she doesn't need.

With a laugh monty offers her a small pouch of fine grain, "Here you go Princess, fairy dust!"

Aurora's eyes widen as she takes the smal lumpy bag in her hands, "Really? Is it magic?"

Jasper intervenes, "Of course it is your highness, its very special, it was delivered here for you from the fairies."

"Wow! I want to go show my daddy!"

She starts to run off but abruptly turns around, "Tank you so much!" She exclaims hurridly as she quickly hugs Jasper and then Monty.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Aurora crowd at the top of her lungs as she races as quickly as her little feet will carry her to Bellamy the necklace she helped make him still around his neck. Bellamy turns from Octavia to the sound of Aurora's yelling as he grins and scoops her up in his arms.

"Look what Jasper and Monty gave me! It's real fairy dust!" She exlaims her voice laced with wonder as she carefully presents the small satchel to Bellamy who smiles down at his daughter the excitement in her eyes mirrored in the happiness written in his. Octavia watches carefully as all the pain she had seen in her brother's face throughout his entire life suddenly melts from his cheeks as he swings his daughter around. Aurora abruptly squirms out of his arms, wriggling to the ground as she shouts at the top of her lungs, "Mommy!" Excitemnt and joy trilling from her loud little voice as she runs to Clarke's waiting arms.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" She yells over and over as she snuggles into the crook of Clarke's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in her mother's jacket as Bellamy walks over to them. He bends down on his knees until he is at eye level with Clarke, between them Aurora is delightedly babbling to her mother how much fun she had with her daddy and how she was a princess and made a tiara. As their daughters trilling voice rings between them, Bellamy softly runs his hand through Clarke's long golden curls as she looks back to him with deep affection written in her gaze.

"How did it go?" She asks over Aurora's happy storytelling.

"Everything went off without a hitch." Bellamy assures her, his familiar playful smirk playing on his lips.

Octavia looks on as Lincoln appears behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Octavia shakes her head, "Look at that, I can't believe it."

"What?" Lincoln asks looking in the direction of Octavia's stare at Bellamy playfully attempting to kiss Clarke's cheeks as she flirtaciously swats him away, finally planting her own deep kiss on his lips as Aurora squeals between them squeezing her eyes shut as she laughs, "Thats gross Mommy!"

"All my life, my brother put his own happiness behind giving me a childhood, behind keeping me safe, behind rescuing his friends. He never got to be truly happy for the longest time. But look at him, he finally looks like he is at peace, he looks at Clarke like she's the queen of everything and when he looks at Aurora his whole face lights up like he has never known anything but joy." Octavia smiles widely as tears threaten to fall from her eyes, "He is finally happy. My brother got the happiness he always deserved."


	6. Chapter 6

"Careful, honey." Clarke chides Aurora as she brushes through the four year olds curls, repositioning the tiny baby with tufts of sun colored hair on her little lap.

Aurora leans over to lay a kiss on her brother's head, "Hi Jakey!" She murmurs happily as the baby's dark brown eyes glance back at her. He squirms slightly in her lap and Bellamy leans in to take the baby but Aurora wraps her body around him instead, "It's ok Jake, I won't let anything bad happen to you ever, you don't have to cry." She whispers fiercely.

Bellamy, astonished, looks at Clarke who returns his surprised glance. Bellamy is reminded of cradling a newborn Octavia and making a similar promise, a promise he carried out with a ferocity throughout his whole life, because he had to, because they were all each other had. Clarke reaches over and grasps his hand tightly and in a flash Bellamy knows this is not true anymore. Both Blake siblings would have each other's backs in any situation yet they will never be on their own again. Bellamy will never be alone again and neither will his children. He looks down at his son who smiles up at him, his honeyed locks reminiscent of his mother yet his warm dark eyes a mirror of his own. The smatter of freckles across the baby's face a perfect match to his sister's who stares down at him with a shining pride and adoration that glows in the spirited four year olds bright eyes. Jake reaches for his father, his hands opening and closing as he reaches for Bellamy. Bellamy leans forward and scoops both children in his arms, positioning each of his precious children on his lap. Aurora snuggles her head on her father's shoulder, completely safe in her father's arms. The small baby tilts his head back to stare at Bellamy as he giggles and coos. Bellamy smirks down at his son as he tickles the delighted baby.

Clarke watches her small family with a happy smile on her face as she leans on Bellamy's shoulder and shuts her eyes relishing the gentle peace that washes over her, superseding the distressing flashes of darkness she is too familiar with. Bellamy turns his cheek to rest on her hair, his warm breath caressing her as she whispers in his ear, "What a life we lead huh Bel?"

She can feel the smile grow on his cheeks resting next to hers as they both eye their children nestled in Bellamy's lap, "I'm so happy we can give them chances we never had." He whispers back out of Aurora's earshot. "Aurora doesn't have to worry everyday about Jake, she will never have to sacrifice her own happiness for his. Jake will never have to hide away for the simple act of existing. They will never have to face persecution for doing what they think is right. They will not live with the burden of guilt and suffering. We can give them the life we've been fighting for for so long. This is the happiness we have earned."

His deep, strong voice rumbles in her ear as his honeyed words soothe her. Clarke gathers Jake from Bellamy's arms and rocks the baby gently in her arms. She leans down and lets his warm baby scent envelope her as she buries her smile in his soft hair, crooning a gentle lullaby in his ear. If she squints she can almost see her father in her children and even in herself. She sees Jake Griffin in her son's nose and hair, two shades darker than hers. She sees his spirit in Aurora's strong will and her pouty lips. When she catches a glimpse of her own expression in a mirror she is sometimes shocked to see her father's gente gaze staring back at her through her own eyes that match his. In this moment Clarke knows Bellamy's words to be true, their parents actions and their own sacrifices live on in their children's future. The world they have fought in pain and loss and blood to build is carried on by their children.

Bellamy is reminded of his mother's dedication as he gently scoops Aurora's hair into a ponytail just the way she insists he do it. He remembers watching his mother do the same for Octavia's long straight dark hair, humming softly as she brushed through the mess of tangles in her hair. He remembers having to do it himself despite his sister's protests that he was never as good as mom yet she would live to take this back as he taught her to do the same for her own baby daughters long springy curls as Calliope's hazel eyes stare back at him, his baby niece's gaze a dead ringer for his mother's matching caramel stare.

As Clarke and Bellamy lay the now sleeping children down, Bellamy runs his hand along Aurora's cheek her soft sunkissed cheeks a match to his rough calloused hand. In a flash, a smile appears on her dimpled cheeks and Bellamy knows she hadn't really been sleeping. "Aurora Charlotte, what are you doing awake princess?"

Knowing she has been discovered, her bright mischevious blue eyes flash open as she glances guiltily at her father. "Hi daddy." She whispers sneaking a glance at her mother, Clarke's back is to her as she bounces the baby who looks back at his sister past his mother's long golden hair. Bellamy's dark eyes follow his daughter's gaze and he can plainly see she doesn't want her mother to know she is still awake. He smiles and crouches down until he is at eye level with her, her dark curls strewn across the pillow like a halo. Bellamy whispers, "Do you want a story before you go to sleep?"

She nods excitedly, resting her cheek on her arm as she allows Bellamy to tuck the thick warm blankets around her as she looks at him expectantly. Bellamy smiles warmly as he begins his story gently telling the familiar tale of the brave princess who came from the stars and of the strong queen of the ground she became, he tells of the little girl with sparkling eyes who lived under the floorboards who became the fiercest warrior in all the land, as Aurora drifts off to sleep, her eyes fluttering drowsily as she clings to her fathers every word, he whispers the story of the rebel king who freed his friends from a scary mountain, of the friends that saved him when he needed them, of the queen who was always by his side even when she was far away. As his stories begin to drift away Clarke kneels down by his side and lays her head in his lap joining his audience as he murmurs the legends he has lived and dreamed. "The map of our lives has led us to who we become, the people we have lost, the stains of our past, the hope of our future, it is a familiar road that has led to you little angel, and the world you live in, the life your brother and you share, it is who we have become from 100 prisoners sent on a desperate mission to the ground to the society we have built." Clarke whispers as she finishes Bellamy's story, stroking her sleeping daughters hair as she speaks.

Bellamy looks down at her, his warm gaze written with the deep love they share in their intertwining lives, bonded through their spirits forged in leadership and trust, he gently gathers her soft blonde curls into a ponytail. She laughs as he playfully flicks the strands of hair that fall across her face, "You look just as beautiful as the day you stepped onto the ground."

"Oh and you were paying so much attention to the girl who stood up to you on the dropship that day?" She chides him.

He laughs, "Anyone who gets in my way like you did is worth the attention, I was sure that wouldn't be the last time you would get in my way."

"And it won't be." She counters stubbornly.

"I would never doubt that." Bellamy responds warmly. "I would learn to stand by you, but not enough to get out of your way."

"And that's just what we both needed it so happened." She whispers back drawing her face closer and closer to his.

"Funny how things worked out the way they did." He murmurs softly as his lips gently brush against hers.

"Almost like it was meant to lead us here." Her voice barely a whisper as her lips rush to meet his, crashing against them as her hair falls like a veil around their faces, escaping its ponytail as the two softly close the door to their children's bedroom behind them and settle down by the fireplace adjacent to their shared bed.


End file.
